zaczepistaencyklopediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Eminem
Jestem siekaną wątróbką!1 Eminem zawiera w swoich piosenkach wiekie mądrości życiowe. Eminem reklamuje ulubiony proszek Eminem, Slim Shady, właściwie Marshall Bruce Mathers III (ur. 17 października 1972) – amerykański raper nagrywający głównie jednosezonowe hity. Miano muzycznego „prześmiewcy” nadał sam sobie. Połowa jego kawałków zawiera niemiłe dźwięki, np. pompowanie roweru lub niezadowolenie z obiadu (Puke). Każda jego piosenka jest o tym samym: o córce, o żonie, o matce, o drugach, o tym jak jest nieszanowany przez środowisko. Autor singla o czyszczeniu toalety (Cleanin' Out My Closet). Wydał sporo teledysków. Na co drugim się obnaża. Potrafi w jednej piosence wyzywać swoją matkę, potem ją przepraszać i na koniec nazwać dziwką.2 Lubi środki nasenne, hamburgery i piwo Harnaś. Na wideoklipach ma zazwyczaj tysiące błyskotek z różnorodnymi literami (zazwyczaj „E” – na cześć ulubionego proszku) i znaczkami, stado półnagich pań i karków gotowych do kolejnej strzelaniny na ulicy. Spis treści ukryj 1 Życiorys 1.1 Dzieciństwo 1.2 Kariera muzyczna 2 Zobacz też 3 Przypisy edytuj Życiorys edytuj Dzieciństwo Wielki brat Eminem się gapi patrzy Urodził się w Kansas, w biednej rodzinie. Jako nastolatek przeprowadził się wraz z matką do Detroit, w okolicy 8 Mile. W dzieciństwie Eminem pożyczył od wujka egzemplarz ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu o breakdensie Reckless, którą skomponował Ice-T, przez co zainteresował się breakdancem, niestety po pierwszym treningu, złamaniu otwartym z przemieszczeniem kości udowej, wstrząsu mózgu i złamaniu paznokcia zniechęcił się do tańca-połamańca i w akcie zemsty zaczął tworzyć takie podkłady taneczne, żeby inni tancerze połamali się jeszcze bardziej. Tak rozpoczęła się jego przygoda z rapem. Eminem lubił bawić się z kolegami w chowanego, niestety na 8 Mile zawsze przegrywał, ponieważ jego czarni koledzy kładli się na asfalcie i byli praktycznie niewidoczni, Eminem próbując wykorzystać tą samą sztuczkę był widoczny lepiej od słońca. Sfrustrowany schował się w piwnicy gdzie spotkał niggasa – Proofa – który parę lat temu wpadł na ten sam pomysł i nikt do tej pory go nie znalazł. Dorastając w piwnicy lubił prowadzić „wojny na słowa” z towarzyszem niedoli. W związku z ciągłymi nieobecnościami został wyrzucony ze szkoły. Pewnego dnia, gdy matka Marshalla w poszukiwaniu valium zawędrowała do piwnicy, ku swojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu odkryła że ma duży zapas kiszonych ogórków i dojrzałego syna, który jest podejrzanie chudy (stąd ksywka Slim Shady). MM opuścił piwnicę i znalazł kilka zajęć, które przynosiły niewielkie zyski, głównie jednak poświęcał się muzyce i valium. Po dwóch latach niedoli wstąpił do zakonu Śmierciożerców wraz z... sorry, to nie ta bajka... edytuj Kariera muzyczna Znak firmowy Eminema Na przełomie 1995/1996 ukazał się jego debiutancki album Infinite w ilości niespełna tysiąca egzemplarzy nakładem wytwórni kumpla. W 1997 na olimpiadzie Freestylowej Rap Olympics w Los Angeles, na której był jedynym zawodnikiem, zajął drugie miejsce od końca. Eminem wręczył jurorowi płytę ze swoimi nagraniami i sporą pakę tematu, juror ten z kolei miał wejścia w Interscope. Nagle skontaktował się z nim znany raper i producent Dr. Dre, zachwycony jakością podarku. W zamian za roczny zapas, Eminem otrzymał propozycję podpisania kontraktu na płytę dla wytwórni Aftermath/Interscope. W tym samym roku wydany został album Slim Shady LP. Rok później Dr. Dre wydał album 2001 który w 1/2 napisał Em a także w 2001 roku Eminem i Marilyn Manson wspólnie nagrali teledysk do The Way I Am, dzięki temu Eminem zyskiwał coraz większy rozgłos. Eminem i 50 Cent, gangstas Dla wytwórni Interscope Eminem nagrał albumy The Slim Shady LP (1999) i The Marshall Mathers LP (2000). W 2002 ukazał się album The Eminem Show oraz soundtrack 8 Mile do filmu o grze w chowanego, breakdansie i rapie, ogólnie o trudnym dzieciństwie Marshalla, w którym główną rolę zagrał on sam. Na albumie pojawiły się także utwory Xzibita, D12 czy 50 Centa, którego wypromowaniem zajął się Eminem. W 2004 ukazał się album Encore, a w 2005 Curtain Call: The Hits. W 2006 roku ukazał się album pt. Eminem Presents: The Re-Up, gdzie udzielają się artyści związani z Shady Records. Jednak kryzys nie ominął nawet genialnego białasa: w tym samym roku zginął najlepszy ziom Ema, niejaki Proof (historia z serii „nie zadzieraj z ochroniarzem”: Proof przegrał w karty i zrobił niezłą rozpierduchę, bramkarza to wkuło i kilka minut później doktor CHatka zbierał zastrzelonego Proofa z podłogi). Dalej wszystko potoczyło się lawinowo: Eminem, by pocieszyć się po śmierci przyjaciela, uciekł z prędkością biegacza olimpijskiego w narkotyki, wódę i panienki lekkich obyczajów. Utopił się w morzu alkoholu, heroiny i deprechy, by w maju 2009 z dumą wypłynąć na powierzchnię – razem z nowym albumem pod wiele mówiącym tytułem Relapse, co w języku herbaciarzy i Jankesów (czyli Anglików i Amerykanów, debilu!) oznacza Nawrót. W kwietniu 2010 Eminem zaczyna dementować pogłoski, jakoby był Fredem Flinstonem (w piosence „I'm not a Fred”) po czym wydaje kolejną płytę – Recovery. edytuj Zobacz też amerykański rap Przypisy ↑ http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,eminem,without_me.html ↑ Cleanin' out my closet - tłumaczenie Kategorie: Raperzy | Amerykańscy muzycy